Old Friends
by Valora1900
Summary: Inspired by the Attack on Titan: No Regrets. I watched pieces of it on Youtube, and you should check it out too. Written in first person with the intent of being the reader. You knew Levi and his two friends from the underground, when they left for the surface you planned to go up to visit them. You get citizenship so long as you join the scouts.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own the songs, they are by one of my favorite Youtubers. I also do not own Attack on Titan.

I wrote this because I was inspired by the bits and pieces I saw of ATTACK ON TITAN: NO REGRETS. It has to deal with Levi's past and how he became part of the Scout Regimen. If you haven't watched it, go watch it. I watched it on Youtube. I hope you enjoy my story.

I was sitting in my favorite spot in the underground. I was playing one of the few songs that I wrote on my guitar. (Eyes Open by Taylor Swift watch?v=u1F0P0hGdlw ) My father and mother split up, my mother took me and moved me to the underground city when I was young, my father had a good job and bought me this guitar-knowing that I was always interested in music. I only had a couple of songs because I was trying to become a doctor. To be the best doctor I can be is my dream.

I heard several footsteps pass by. This didn't worry me until I heard them getting closer. I stopped playing and turned around. I saw familiar red hair, hair I haven't seen in forever. I stood once I saw her face.

"Isabel!" She smiled and threw her arms around me. "I haven't seen you for such a long time. Well… I saw you using the 3DMG-but I haven't talked to you." I laughed nervously.

"Did I look cool?" Her eyes shown bright with excitement.

I ruffled her hair, "Yeah you did." I noticed two men with her.

Isabel gestured to the one with lighter hair first, "Farlan" and then to the darker haired one, "Levi."

"Nice to meet you." I said smiling.

"You sing nicely" Farlan said with a smile.

I felt a slight heat rise to my cheeks, "Thanks" I mumbled looking away.

Isabel sat next to my guitar and said, "Play more for us."

"Oh I don't know, I only have a couple songs. I'm also not good." I mumbled the last part.

"Play the song you were just playing." Farlan said taking a seat on the other side of the guitar.

I sat and watched Levi. He just brushed off a spot and then sat down. I took a deep breath and released it slowly. I played the song again.

"What's that song about?" Isabel asked.

"Well…" I leaned back on my hands letting the guitar lay on my lap. "It's about growing up. And to always watch out for yourself because there are always going to be people that want you to fail."

I sat and talked to the three for a long time until I felt very tired. I knew it was late so I left. I gave them the address where I lived and told them to visit me sometime when they can. They did actually come to see me. Levi seemed to be a little tense. Later I found out I lived in a different territory or a group similar to a gang. The only thing I did when I found out was laughed and claimed that was probably why I got so many injured people. It was obviously a joke. Isabel claimed that my songs were just too, dark and unhappy. So with some sort of fuel from my strange feelings for Levi I came up with a new song. (I was made for loving you by Tori Kelly watch?v=hIQ0I5W749Y ) I thought about how Levi had helped me learn how to use the 3DMG. It was easy because the condition was to learn how to clean. Being a doctor, or actually a stand in doctor, I was already very aware of hygiene. Oh they let me sort of live there. I went back and forth from their house to mine. I was at my house during my hours that I was open. I sat in their house on the couch. Levi sat at the table sipping at some hot tea. Isabel and Farlan sat in the chairs with me. I sang the song and when I was done Isabel clapped her hands loudly.

"That's more like it!" Isabel said loudly.

"Be quiet." Levi scolded before taking another sip of his tea.

I smiled thinking how much they really reminded me of being siblings. Then my thoughts went down a very upsetting road. I was currently treating a young boy. It was likely he wouldn't survive down here much longer, he was going to be an older brother soon too.

"Is something the matter?" Farlan asked.

My head fell for a second and then forced a smile at Farlan, "Its just a client." My smile faded as I explained the situation a little. Levi got up and went to the kitchen. I momentarily rose my eyebrow until I saw Isabel turn to me with a huge smile.

"What is that face for?" I asked backing away slightly.

"Levi" She said with a giggle. I looked at Farlan who only smiled before tilting his head towards the table. Levi called my name as he set a cup of tea on the table. I pushed myself from the couch and sat down beside Levi.

"Mine?" I said pointing towards the cup of tea.

"I wouldn't have called you over if it wasn't."

"Right" I mumbled feeling stupid as I lifted the cup to my lips. I took a sip. "This is really good" I hummed taking another sip with a smile. "Thank you."

"Enjoy it" He said staring at the door, not looking at me.

I finished my tea and I took my cup to the kitchen, cleaned it and put it away. I yawned walking back to the table. "I better get going. I feel like it's late."

"Stay here" Levi said standing up.

I looked around noticing that Farlan and Isabel were gone. "Where did they go?"

"To bed."

"Oh well I should really get going, I'll have to leave early in the morning if I stayed."

"That's fine. I'd rather walk you home in the morning than now. I'm tired."

I sighed and walked towards the couch. I laid down and closed my eyes, quickly drifting into a light slumber. Next thing I knew I felt myself being picked up. I opened my eyes to be staring up at Levi. "I can walk."

"I already have you picked up."

"Right" I mumbled trying to hide my face in his chest.

He gently set me on the bed and then pulled the covers over me. I mumbled a thank you and I received a grunt in response. I felt him get into bed on his side. I laid on my back staring up at the ceiling. I felt like someone was looking at me so I glanced at Levi. He was on his side facing me, watching me with those breath taking eyes of his.

"Close your eyes" He said.

I relaxed and closed my eyes, quickly falling asleep. I awoke feeling something on my face and swatted it away and turned onto my other side. I stayed several other nights with Levi after that and I would awake the same way. I didn't understand it, there were never any flies in their house. Believe me I looked.

There was some sort of virus going around the underground. I did my best to prevent myself from getting it, but all my efforts were wasted. I fell into a coughing fit on Levi's couch. I used my arm to cover my mouth. When the coughing fit was over I stood getting ready to leave. I didn't want any of the three to get sick. Levi called my name and I turned to him. He handed me tea.

"Thanks." I mumbled sitting down with him.

"Can I tell her?" Isabel broke the silence the engulfed us.

I looked between the three. Levi was giving Isabel a dirty look but quickly clicked his tongue and looked away from her. Farlan was looking at Levi with the same pleading look Isabel had. I sipped at my tea deciding to keep quiet and let them figure it out. I heard Levi sigh heavily after a while.

"There is a strong possibility that we will be going to the surface" Levi said.

"Really?" I almost spit up my tea. I went into another coughing fit. "You got enough money to go up?"

"Well…. We got a special job" Farlan said.

"I really wish you guys wouldn't" I said after they explained it all, "It sounds too dangerous."

"You doubt our abilities?" Levi said, eyebrow raised slightly.

"No it's not that." I said quickly.

"Then what is it?" Isabel asked sounding a little irritated.

I hung my head low, "It's just I'll miss you guys. If you really do get citizenship I might never be able to see you again."

"I figured that what it was" Levi said. I looked up at him as he took a sip from his tea.

"Just promise me you guys will be safe up there" I said forcing a smile.

That night I stayed with Levi again. But this time it was different. I laid on my side, my back towards him. I did my best not to cry but a few sobs escaped. I felt him get closer to me an arm went under my pillow, becoming more of a pillow for me, and the other pulled the blankets up over my shoulder than rested on my waist. I felt his face in my hair. When I tried to turn around to face him he just tightened his arm around me, holding me in place.

"Don't move" He said starting to kiss my neck.

Soft sounds escaped my lips as he kissed and nibbled on my neck. His hand traveled towards my breast and a louder moan was heard from me. I began to cough again. I pushed him away and coughed into my arm. 'What a way to ruin the moment' I thought angrily as I coughed. When I was done I mumbled a sorry and relaxed into the bed with Levi. He pulled on my shoulder making me turn around to face him. He pulled me into him and my one arm went around him as well. We fell asleep like that, wrapped in each other's arms. When I awoke Levi was getting ready for the day. I gave them all hugs goodbye and wished them luck and said I hoped to see them again.

I didn't see them until several years later.

I finally got enough money to go to the surface. I walked around, shielding my eyes from the sun for a while. Night fell and I picked a spot to play songs. I didn't sing loudly so I didn't bother anyone. I heard footsteps stop right behind me. I stopped playing and turned around, a bit intimidated. I followed the shoes up to pants, a button up shirt, a cravat, and a very handsome face I haven't see in forever.

"Levi?" I asked and when I heard him whisper my name I knew it was him. I quickly got up and threw my arms around him. He slowly reacted by putting his arms around my waist. I pulled away in what felt like such a short time. "How are you? Where are Isabel and Farlan?"

Levi's face hardened more. He put his hands on my hips and pushed me away. My face and entire being fell.

"No.." I whispered, my head hanging low. Tears threatened to spill but I was able to hold them back. I heard him whisper something and my being shattered. I wrapped my arms around myself and I fell to my knees. The tears ran down my face. Just when I thought I got used to losing people I find out that I've lost a couple of close friends long ago. I used to cry like this when I lost a patient, in the beginning when I first started. I pulled myself together quickly as Levi knelt beside me. I used a cloth I kept in my pocket, to dry my tears.

"Would you like to talk over some tea?"

I smiled at Levi. He always made tea when I was upset, "Sure."

He told me briefly of their death and that he was now a citizen working in the survey corps. We talked about what we have been doing with ourselves for the last couple of years. When my tea was finished He got up and took the cup from me. I followed him to the kitchen. I put a hand on his arm when I reached to start making me more.

"I should get going. It is late."

"Where are you going to go this late?"

"Well, I was going to get a room or something."

"Stay with me tonight."

I choked on something invisible in my mouth. "Are you sure?"

"Would I have asked if I wasn't?"

I looked away, my cheeks probably bright red. I gestured for him to lead the way to his room, "Lead the way."

I followed him to his room. I took out a pair of shorts and a tank top and went to the bathroom to change when I was done he was in baggy pants and long sleeved shirt. He was folding down the covers, I went to the other side and helped him. We crawled into bed. We chatted quietly before saying goodnight and finally fell asleep. I awoke to something touching my face. I moved away from it and turned around. I heard Levi talking but I ignored him. I was shaken gently, him claiming it was time to wake up. I helped him clean the place up, well him and his team. Later someone by the name of Erwin came to discuss things with Levi. I went to his room and played on my guitar. After a while I heard a knock on the door. I got up and answered it. It was Levi.

"Follow me" Levi said walking down the hallway.

I followed him silently to a room with a table and chairs around it. They were all empty besides two people. The blonde man named Erwin a woman with glasses and red hair. She seemed so amused with something she was about to explode. Levi sat and I took the chair next to him. I introduced myself politely. Them doing the same. I quickly learned their titles and jobs that they had.

"So, is it true you started doing organ transplants?" The woman now known as Hanji asked.

"Uhhh…." I didn't know what to say. There were no laws against it, it was just…abnormal. "Yes" I said after a long silence of Erwin staring at me for a long time. "The organs transplanted are from the deceased. I've only done it a couple of times because of the circumstances that an organ transplant has."

"That's amazing! Only a few surgeons can do that up here" Hanji said her eyes gleaming with something.

"Do you have citizenship for the surface?" Erwin asked staring into my soul.

"I don't believe so. I used to live up here until my parents split then my mother took me underground with her. I just wanted to visit a few people so I saved my money and came up."

"Well upon learning of your abilities we think you would be a great addition to the survey corpse as a medic. We haven't decided where we will put you yet… So what do you think?"

I blinked several times, letting what he said sink in. "What about my citizenship?"

"I will take care of that so long as you accept." Erwin said.

I glanced at all of them. Hanji looked excited, Erwin-I couldn't read his expression, and as for Levi he was just looking down at his tea, his hair hiding his eyes. "I…. I don't know what to say." I was thinking of all the people that needed me underground, who would treat them if I accepted. As if reading my mind Erwin said,

"You can't save everyone. Your abilities would be put to better use up here."

I looked at my hands that were sitting in my lap… He might have a point. I looked at Levi, who was looking at me through his hair without moving his head at all. Just what was he thinking I wondered… I made up my mind.

"I'll join" I said looking up at Erwin.

"Great. Since you are staying with Levi I think it would a good idea for him to look after your training." Hanji pouted and Erwin added after a sigh, "And since you obviously excel at medical things you will sometimes assist Hanji with her experiments." Hanji's happiness instantly returned.

"Sir I'm not really staying with Levi, I can sleep elsewhere." I mumbled embarrassed.

"That is up to the two of you." Erwin stated and then stood up. Hanji standing as well. They said quick goodbyes and left.

Levi, well I couldn't read him. I touched his shoulder, "Are you ok?"

"Why wouldn't I be?" He said sharply.

I removed my hand wondering what I did wrong. He stood up so fast that the chair screeched in protest as it was moved across the floor. I stood and pushed both of our chairs in, then followed him. We went back to his room. He picked up my guitar and handed it to me. He turned and sat on his chair. I sat on the bed.

"Play for me" He ordered staring into my eyes.

I blushed and looked away. His eyes were just so intense. I played a couple of songs he heard before.

"Do you have anything I haven't heard before?" Levi said after I finished a song.

"Well…" I started to say.

"Play it."

Deep breath… Exhale. Play. (Iris by Goo Goo Dolls watch?v=S0m_cMT1IRw ) If he asked I wouldn't tell him the song was about him and how I was ashamed of the things I had to do underground. Well, it wasn't bad really… I just would gut and experiment on the dead bodies. Sure it was weird but again, no real laws against it since I did it for medical reasons. It was just odd.

Levi stood and I put my guitar away. When I turned to him and started to walk towards him he opened the door and walked out. I followed him. We ate and Hanji sat with us. The two were…entertaining together. Hanji was rather obsessed with the titans. Maybe just extremely interested… Obsessed is probably the best word to describe her. When we were done eating Levi lead me back to his room. This was a surprisingly easy day, and interesting. I got changed in the bathroom and opened the door just as Levi was pulling his shirt over his head. I stood there in awe. Well until he looked at me. I quickly cleaned my things up and got in bed.

In the morning again I awoke to something touching my face. I quickly swatted it away with a growl. Levi claimed it was time to get up. I grumbled incoherent things and turned my back towards him. I felt something soft land on my face. It was a uniform. I sighed and walked to the bathroom to change. Today was training day. Levi was noticeably harsher towards me.

"Why are you being so harsh?" I asked panting, looking up at him from my push ups.

"So you'd like me to go easy on you so you can die out there?"

"I… Well no." I held myself up to look at him better.

"Then stop complaining" Levi said as he put his foot on my back and pushed me down towards the ground.

Training was rough but eventually I came to the conclusion he was just worried about me. I've never seen a titan before and he has. He has seen the things they do. He just wanted to protect me by forcing me to be strong.

Today however I was awake before I felt that thing on my face. Slowly I opened my eyes and I saw a hand in my view. I blinked several times, very confused. The hand disappeared and I felt it lightly touch my face. My sleepy eyes met with Levi's. His eyes watching my face. I closed my eyes pretending to be asleep. I felt him brush hair out of my face. I couldn't fight the smile that appeared on my face. I opened my eyes.

"So you are what I've been swatting at every morning" I giggled.

"And if I am?" Levi asked, the corners of his mouth ever so slightly curling upwards.

"Well stop it"

His hand didn't leave my face but his thumb rubbed my cheek. "Make me"

"Please stop?" I ask pouting my lip.

His hand moved so he could brush his thumb over my lip now. "Make me" he repeated, now staring intensely at my lips.

"What if I don't want to make you stop?" I whispered as his face got closer to mine

"Then don't" He said as his lips brushed against my own.

Someone knocked at the door. I heard a growl come from Levi. He quickly pressed his lips to mine and rolled off the bed.

"What do you want?" Levi growled.

I heard Hanji say my name.

"What for?" Goodness did Levi sound irritated. I got off the bed and started to walk to the door.

"She is with me today" Hanji said, "Unless you are using her right now" Hanji said laughing.

I opened the door more and smiled at Hanji, ignoring her last comment. "Hey. Let me get ready real quick."

"Okay!" Hanji said and then I heard the door get slammed.

I jumped and turned around. Levi was getting his uniform out. I took mine and changed in the bathroom. The day was spent talking about and experimenting on titans. It was almost as tiring as the training Levi put me through. At the end of the day I was happy to return to Levi's side. Maybe too happy.

I was able to eat with him but as soon as I walked into our bedroom…

I felt a hand at my elbow pulling me backwards as I heard the door being shut. A little too roughly for my liking I was pressed against the door. Levi watched me before slamming his lips to mine. At first I was surprised but quickly melted into the kiss. As the kiss continued something awoke within me and I kissed him back with more need than he was showing. He growled and grabbed me, pushing me up the door. My body reacted on its own, my legs went around his waist and arms around his neck. I felt nothing against my back one second and then I was thrown onto the bed. I enjoyed having air in my lungs but quickly realized I like Levi's lips against my own more.

"I've been thinking about that all day" Levi said putting his forehead against my own.

I laughed pushing him off of me so I could put my head on his chest. His arms wrapped around me and that is how we fell asleep.

Time went surprisingly fast between training, going on expeditions and helping Hanji. We had lost a couple of people to the titans. Levi took it very hard. I did my best to comfort him. Every night I would hold his head to my chest and hum to him as he fell asleep. Whether he like it or not is still a mystery.

Currently I was in the bathtub wincing in pain. Levi was washing my wounded leg. It had been broken by a titan. Thankfully it wasn't bad. If I stayed off of it and made a splint for it, it would heal fine. It was just earlier today that we got ambushed by a couple of titans. I didn't move out of the way fast enough and the one titan grabbed my leg, crushing it when I tried to cut the titan's hand to get free. Of course, Levi had saved me. And now he was basically saving me from an infection as he cleaned around the wounds. The bath water was red from blood. Levi drained the water and I covered myself, even though he wasn't looking. He made another bath and left saying he would be right outside the door if I needed him. I was able to do fine on my own. My leg hurt like hell though. I drained the tub and looked for the towel. It was on the counter. Out of my reach. I sighed.

"Levi" I whined.

The door opened slowly. I covered myself the best I could and pointed to the towel. He quickly wrapped it around me and helped me up. He ended up just picking me up bridal style and set me on the bed. I struggled to get my underwear on but I made do. I left my bra off not wanting to deal with that and just put on a baggy shirt that was long and covered my butt anyway. I grunted trying to lift my leg onto the bed.

"Do you need help?" I heard Levi ask. I looked at him. His back was to me as he sat on his side of his bed.

"Yes. Please."

He helped me lay down. He also helped me wrap my leg. It was difficult going to sleep because I couldn't cuddle him like we always did. When I groaned in frustration he grabbed my hand and rubbed circles with his thumb. It made it better and I was able to fall asleep. The next several days, maybe even weeks, when we would get in bed he would pull the covers up for me then crawl into bed himself. Once he was situated and comfortable he would reach for my hand. And when I would wake up he would be planting light kisses on my face.

Several weeks have passed and I was able to put slight pressure on my leg and could sleep more comfortable now. I was laying on my one side when I awoke to Levi's kisses. I pushed on his chest and turned to face the other way. Levi only chuckled and pulled me into his chest by my waist. Our bodies were pressed firmly against the other. I growled not wanting to be awake yet. Levi kissed my shoulder and then on my neck. I hummed now, liking what he was doing as he treated my neck nicely. His hand moved underneath my shirt, his fingers tickling my skin. I put my hand on his before he could touch my breast.

"You don't want me to continue?" He asked against my neck, nipping at it lightly after.

"I just want to know what we would be."

"Anything you want."

"Okay" I breathed as his mouth worked wonders on my skin.

I let go of his hand and the rest of my morning was pure bliss.

I was chatting with Hanji, while sitting next to Levi. Then suddenly my stomach turned. In the middle of a bite I stood and ran to the bathroom. My stomach emptied it contents that I had just ate. Strangely I felt better after it was all done. This happened every other time I ate dinner.

"Are you sure you are going to be ok to go outside the wall?" Hanji asked concerned.

"I'll be fine" I replied as I took my seat. "As soon as I'm done with, that, I feel fine."

"You should reconsider" Levi said. I knew it was a suggestion, but it sounded like an order.

"I'll be fine" I repeated. I was not going to let them go outside by themselves.

Once outside of the wall for a couple of days Hanji was complaining about being on her monthly.

"Wait…. Hey don't you start before me?" Hanji asked, something flashing in her eyes.

"Yeah. I… Wait." I started panicking. "No."

"Sooo… when was your last cycle?" Hanji asked obviously curios.

"I don't remember one last month either…."

"That would explain the odd throwing up."

"What am I going to say to him?"

"Figure it out because here he comes" Hanji said pointing behind me.

"What do you think you're pointing at?" Levi's voice called out.

I felt like I paled instantly. He looked at me and I smiled at him.

"Get to the fire and warm up. You're pale" Levi said dragging me to the fire.

I couldn't say anything because people were around. I figured I should wait. I awoke to the sun in my eyes. I looked for Levi but his sleeping stuff was already gone.

"He just left to scan the area" Hanji said yawning.

I quickly got up and ran to my horse after asking what way he went. Eventually I found him.

"What are you doing here?" He asked sounding a little harsh but I knew he was just worried about me.

"Well…"

"Spit it out."

"Hanji and I think we figured out why I've been sick."

"What's the reason?"

"I think I'm expecting."

"Expecting?"

"A child."

I watched as his slowly faced me. His eyebrows knit together and eyes widened slightly. Truly something to see. He quickly gained composure and his normal expression took place, becoming almost unreadable again.

"We are not sure. But I am late."

"How late?"

"Very late."

We rode back to camp in silence.

"Are you mad?" I asked before we got back.

"No" He said not looking at me.

Levi decided to head back early and anytime we encountered titans, he quickly killed them. He didn't allow me to use my gear at all and ordered Hanji to stay by my side at all times. Once back within the walls Levi said he had paper work that really need to get done and sent me to go get tested. I was starting to really wonder what he was thinking. I went back to HQ with a half smile on my face. Hanji was in the stable when I arrived.

"What is it? –Are you?" I handed her the papers and she shrieked.

I took the papers from her and she took my horse, saying she would take care of it. I knocked on Levi's door and heard him mumble a come in, knowing my knock already. I shut the door behind me and walked over to his desk. He was still writing something as I set the papers down so he could look at them. I watched him read the papers, stand up and walk to me without saying a word. He wrapped his arms around me and I did the same to him.

"I didn't really plan on having a family" He mumbled.

"So you're not mad?"

"No."

"So you're nervous."

"I believe that is a normal thing to feel."

"So humanity's strongest is nervous" I teased.

"Don't push it" He said pulling me closer to him.

"Why are you nervous?" I asked after a little bit of silence, laughing lightly.

Levi groaned my name.


	2. Chapter 2

Levi was certainly a trooper during the whole ordeal. Well, besides when the water broke. He was rather disgusted with that. He lived up to humanity's strongest title while I crushed his hand, barely flinching. Since Hanji had become like my best friend I allowed her to come in the birthing room with me. She cried and complained the entire time I squeezed her hand. We had a little girl and did she have Levi wrapped around her little finger. She wanted to always be near Levi, wanting almost nothing to do with me. Which was fine. He was watching after her now and I was on my way back from the doctors.

In my bag I had some papers that might be the death of Levi… I haven't decided to kill him or make him change all the diapers yet. I walked around searching for Levi and our daughter. Eventually I found him. Erwin and Hanji were with them.

"Mammy" Our daughter saw me over Levi's shoulder and she wiggled in Levi's arms. He set her down and she waddled over to me.

"Has daddy played with you at all?" I asked picking her up.

"No" She said cutely.

Levi turned around, "That's a lie."

Our daughter laughed and hid herself in my jacket. I smiled and walked to the table, eyeing the plans they had laid out. My daughter reached for Hanji, who gladly took her.

"So where did you have to go anyway?" Levi asked looking at me over his mug before taking a sip.

I got in my bag and pulled out the papers. I sat them in front of him. He picked them up after giving me a questionable look. I watched his face as he scanned the papers. That same expression from when I told him the first time was back. It was quickly taken over by a smirk as he placed the papers on the table. Hanji quickly handed my daughter to me, took the papers and looked at them. Erwin looked… confused.

"Are you trying to make your own special team of titan killers?" Hanji laughed.

"So what if I am?" Levi replied back.

"No. I told you I was not having anymore" I handed our daughter to him since she was reaching for him.

"What if I want more?" Levi asked hiding his smirk with his cup.

"Levi." I said sternly knowing he was just trying to push my buttons. "You are getting this one" I pointed to my stomach, "And that's it. Two is enough."

"But he needs a whole team, two is not enough" Hanji said smiling.

"A team can be two." I said crossing my arms.

I watched as Levi let our wiggling daughter down. And then he wiped at his nose like he usually did when he smelt poop. Our daughter ran out of the room and I sent a glare at him before I ran to change her.

My stomach was quite swollen now as I ran around the dinning table, chasing after our daughter. She shrieked when she turned around and her little feet went as fast as they could. I roared like a titan would. And she shrieked again. Everyone present laughed. She laughed and clung to Eren. He picked her up and she hid her face in his chest.

"Come to mommy, it's time to eat. I'm not a monster anymore." She looked at me than shrunk back into Eren's chest. I playfully sighed and said, "Ok. I guess Eren is going to have to feed you. "She had the biggest smile on her face and then smiled up at Eren. I laughed at his face and tried to take her from him. She swatted my hand away. "Now that's not nice." She giggled.

"It's ok. I'll help Eren feed her" Sasha said happily.

"Ok. Tiny bites though" I said and then set her food between Eren and Sasha. I walked over to a glaring Levi. "Relax. We are right here" I said setting my hand on his. His hand turned so it could hold mine back. He was still glaring at Eren. "If you really want someone to feed, you can feed me." I said playfully leaving my mouth open.

"I have something to put in your mouth later" Levi said finally looking at me.

"Whatever" I said removing my hand from his and feeding myself, trying to ignore the stare he was giving me. He took the silverware from me and fed me. It was…interesting. We talked like we did before we had our child and I missed it. We haven't been able to talk with how busy he was with watching over things and me raising our daughter. Though, it was better having a bundle of joy to watch over as we talked. Levi just didn't trust Eren not to turn titan near his daughter. Or me. He has gained a considerable amount of control over his titan form.

I followed Levi's eyes and saw our daughter running over to us. Levi picked her up and his nose twitched. He handed her to me.

"Clean that" Levi said putting his hand to his nose.

I sighed calling Eren, Mikasa, and Sasha. They gave each other looks before following me. I showed them how to change a dirty diaper, all of them plugging their noses.

"Levi does the same thing, he holds his breath while muttering how disgusting it is" I said laughing. This made them all laugh loudly.

"What's all the commotion about?" Levi asked, now standing in the door way.

"Nothing dear" I snickered. I heard him grunt before walking away. I helped my daughter up and I stood as well. I smiled at her and let out a small roar. Her eyes grew big and looked at the younger bunch behind me. Realizing the couldn't help her she turned and bolted out the door her father had just left.

"Paaw!" She yelled running down the hallway.

I laughed and stayed right behind her. This was harder now that I was bigger. I heard the three's footsteps behind me. Levi came out of his office and looked at us. A ghost of a smile was placed at his lips. He bent down and picked her up. I kissed his cheek and her head.

"You move pretty fast for how big you are" Levi stated.

"It's with a struggle-wait. Did you just call me fat?" I asked hitting his arm.

Our little girl swatted at me, "Bad."

"That's right, you tell her" Levi said with a smirk.

"This one better be on my side. I'm out numbered here" I said rubbing my swollen belly.

"No, I'm claiming that one for my team too" Levi said poking my belly.

"No you are not" I said holding my stomach protectively with a playful smile, "This one is mine."

Levi pulled me to him and hugged both me and our daughter.

When our daughter's first birthday came, it was me and Hanji against Levi. Levi refused to let our daughter smash the pastry simply because it was too messy. I pouted and pleaded and begged. He didn't let up. So when he wasn't looking I got icing on my fingers. I grabbed him by the cravet and pulled him to me while smashing the icing over his face. He was so angry, but instead of yelling he grabbed me and that's when I knew I was doomed. He wiped his finger in his cheek and smeared the icing on my face. That's when we heard everyone laugh. I turned and a victory smile appeared on my face while Levi's only looked defeated. Hanji gave the pastry to our daughter while we weren't laughing. I went to give Hanji a high five but she didn't saying she didn't want icing on her… Levi smashed icing onto her face. There was hushed yelling heard after that so the now one year old wouldn't hear.

"Well that was rather messy" I said drying my hair from the bath I just had.

"It's your fault" Levi said looking at me oddly.

I felt water run down my leg. "Damn it! I just go clean!" I yelled looking down.

Levi quickly made sure a few people were up to look after our daughter and then rushed me to give birth. Hanji claimed she was not holding my hand but Levi called her a few names. She ended up holding my hand. It was a beautiful baby boy. And yes. It was always Levi and our daughter against me and our son. I was happy to have the help.

When they grew up they went through the necessary training and joined the survey corps. Levi was nervous about letting them face titans but I assured him that so long as he was their father, they would be fine. Though, I felt bad saying this to him. When it came to any titans and training Levi was very rough on them. They wined and complained, especially our son, until I explained it was their dad's way of showing he cared. Killing titans became a game to our children. It was always who could get the most solo kills. Once I got back into shape I was able to fight alongside them all before I retired with Levi. He didn't want to but our children and I convinced him to. It was always interesting listening to our children talk about their days outside of the wall. Although deep down I was worried about the leaving, but I trusted their abilities and knew they very might be the last remaining hope for humanity.

Ok I don't usually do this… But this is an Author's note…Or rather a question.

So first let me explain. I have 2 ideas about another story for Attack on Titan. They are similar and I already have an idea of what to name it, "Beyond the Wall." I have plans to make 3 characters. The main girl, and her two friends/teammates, a boy and girl. They would all be titan shifters. Also the ideas come after the end of season 1 of the anime.

The first idea is to have the three come from a civilization that is very advanced, pretty much modern society. They were sent to search the world to see if there were any other civilizations. Of course they come across the walls in the anime. I think the first part would be my characters coming across the walls and their interactions with in the walls, the second part bring a few characters back to their civilization, and maybe a third part where my characters have to choose where they want to stay.

The second idea is that my 3 characters have been living in the area within the walls that have been broken into. So they have been fighting titans for a while and know how to get around them. I'm thinking that they just simply move the bolder that Eren placed in the Tross(?) district hole, to get in.

Please message me with any thoughts on these ideas, they would be greatly appreciated.


End file.
